


Confession

by Pigzxo



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigzxo/pseuds/Pigzxo
Summary: Martin may not be speaking to him, but Jon can't stay silent any longer.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Confession

Jon raced after a shock of dark hair he saw heading deep into the archives. He called Martin’s name as he ran, his heart pounding in his chest, unsure of what exactly he meant to say. _I’m sorry_ , maybe. Or maybe he wouldn’t be so apologetic. Maybe he would grab Martin by the lapels and demand to know exactly what Peter Lucas thought he was doing. And what Martin thought he was doing by listening to him. But maybe Jon would do nothing but stare and try to memorize every line of Martin’s face before he disappeared for another six weeks without a word.

Jon slammed around a corner and nearly ran straight into Martin, who had stopped near the entrance to the tunnel. Martin worried his lip and tried to give Jon a sharp look. “I can’t talk to you,” he whispered and then glanced around quickly, as if expecting retribution to be quick and harsh.

“I…” Jon swallowed. He knew that. He didn’t know why hearing it out loud hurt so much. “Can you listen?”

Martin made a pained noise but shrugged as he settled back against the wall. He focused his gaze on the far wall and Jon tried to remember what it was like to have those wide eyes on him, what it meant to have Martin’s open affection and how he had thrown it away. Before he knew he meant to say it out loud, Jon said, “I know.”

Martin glanced at him, confused.

“It was… on some tapes. Basira and Melanie were gossiping and…” Jon knew Martin didn’t understand a word he was saying. He knew without looking back at his face. Why was it worse to be looked at? “Martin, I know how you feel or felt and I… I was in a coma for six months but I knew the whole time.”

Martin went bright red and looked away. He made a move like he was ready to run.

“I love you,” Jon blurted out.

Slowly, Martin turned his head to look at the ground. He balled his hands into fists. One of his feet scuffed against the floor.

“Please.” Jon hated the way his voice trembled. He hated that, for some reason, his spooky brain didn’t think this was information he needed to know. Martin was looking at the floor and Jon had known and he had felt it and then he’d been gone and now Martin was gone. “I know you can’t say anything but… if you still do, or if you ever, I don’t know, maybe Basira was wrong… can you, nod?”

Martin let out a long, heavy sigh. He looked up with tears in his eyes and the smallest of smiles perched on his lips. The expression was happy but bitter, like everything had fallen in place at exactly the wrong time.

He nodded.

Jon let out a sigh of relief.

And Martin walked away.


End file.
